


Anonymous Jogger, Nº 1

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Boys Kissing, Cheating Derek Hale, Derek Cheating on Stiles, Jogger - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: What Derek intended to be just one of his usual morning jogs around the preserve had became something much better when he’d spotted a jogger's dirty smirk and smelled his arousal.





	Anonymous Jogger, Nº 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that came up to me in one of these past nights, inspired by this post by [lunaticnfic](http://lunaticnfic.tumblr.com/post/172351820161/fuck-man-your-ass-is-amazing-jogger-guy-has)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

"Fuck, yes, right there..." Derek's pleasured moans echoed through the woods as the big cock repeatedly stroked his hole.   
  
What he’d intended to be just one of his usual morning jogs around the preserve had became something much better when he’d spotted the man's dirty smirk and smelled his arousal.   
  
It took just a quick glance, a wide smile, and a jerk of his head to draw the stranger off the trail and into the nearby trees.   
  
“Fuck man, your ass is amazing!” Jogger guy has been singing Derek’s ass’ praises for the past thirty minutes. Derek thought he should be saying the same about this random guy’s cock. In this  time he’d come twice already; once without touching his cock. Of course, the thrill of imminent exposure coupled with the skill of the blond stranger heightened his pleasure considerably too.    
  
“Y-your cock, man...Fuck you feel so good inside me,” Derek smiled. His Nike Pro Compression Tights Stiles had brought him were pulled down just under the curve of his ass, granting the man access to his wanton hole.  His shirt had been discarded somewhere in a nearby bush within the first couple minutes.   
  
“You like my cock in you?” Jogger Guy waited for Derek to moan a response.   
  
"Feels amazing..." As if the blissed out expression on his sweaty face didn’t speak for itself.   
  
Derek bucked backwards, meeting the jogger's steady thrusts with practiced expertise, loud slaps of skin on skin harmonized with the morning’s symphony of the early birds chirping around them.   
  
Normally, Derek didn't care about his fuckbuddies' appearance, as long as they has a decent dick, but this jogger was quite a good looking man. Probably in his mid-twenties, wearing running shorts that exposed his strong legs, a nice chest packed with lean muscles. His face was face equally beautiful, sporting an angular jaw, dark blond hair to his shoulders and hazel eyes.  He had the cocky look of a frat boy and the attitude to match.   
  
Derek closed his eyes, feeling the delicious burning stretch of his rim at each thrust.  With his eyes closed he could better hear the squelching sound of the stranger’s cock pistoning inside.    
  
The jogger's dick was big, its massive length and girth resembled those weirdly long bananas Derek saw at the grocery store.  And with the careful expertise of practice, the same feel and stretch.    
  
The two hadn't gone further into the woods - just enough to get out of sight from the other joggers and passersby on the trail. Not that Derek would have minded if some others joined them, as long as they had a decent dick to offer.  He would have actually welcomed enough dicks to fill his mouth and hands.   
  
He was brought back from his reverie by the tightening grip on his waist as the jogger hammered mercilessly into his ass, He felt these globes rippling under the punishing impact.   
  
Derek looked over his shoulder, admiring the nameless man’s beauty. Shining under the sunlight, his sweaty locks swaying to the rhythm of their fucking.   
  
The man smiled and Derek's heart skipped a beat. Reaching out a hand, it tangled into his blonde hair. Derek pulled him in by this and the jogger meet in a slow but hot kiss at the same moment his ass was flooded with the man's warm cum.   
  
"Fuck yes. You definitely know how to fuck.." Derek chuckled as he slurped on the man's lips, rolling his hips on the cock impaling his ass.   
  
"Dude, you jog this route every morning and you can have my cock every day.”   
  
Smiling, Derek thought he might just do that.  This was much better than a simple cup of coffee in the morning to perk him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
